unidos por el destino
by mizuki tomohisa 722
Summary: seguramente te preguntaras por que la distancia nos hace serios recatados y sin merecido descanso eso es lo que me pasa ...perdon no lo entiendo yugi moto extraña a su amigo del alma desde que se fue tiene la esperanza de volverlo a ver ...seto kaiba se ha distanciado bastante de su hermano mokuba por esta razon ambos se llevaran una sorpresita muahahahaha ...perdon
1. RECUERDOS

**_Unidos por el destino by mizuki tomohisa 722_**

Faltaban escasos metros para que lo atrapara pero en todo ese trayecto se preguntaba ¿cómo se había ido a meter en esa situación?, cuando tuvo la oportunidad se metió a un bar de segunda categoría , para mala suerte del pequeño lo echaron a patadas e inmediatamente fue visto por aquel que lo seguía

Se trataba de un oficial de policía

-¡alto ahí¡ –la voz del policía le hizo denotar al pequeño que este estaba muy cerca de atraparlo

-hermano ayúdame –pensó el pequeño

Se entro en un callejón oscuro tal vez allí no podría lo, rápidamente se oculto debajo de un montón de cajas que a veces utilizaban los indigentes para cubrirse del incesante frio

Allí se quedo por varios minutos cuando se decidió a salir ya era de noche

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles tenía mucho frio no solo por la noche sino porque se notaba que no estaba abrigado tan solo tenía un overol con una polera y unos tenis. Además que tenía que admitir que estaba asustado por la oscuridad que caracterizaba a ciudad domino

-con que estabas aquí-el miedo corría por sus venas ,sus ojos grises estaban abiertos hasta más no poder –ahora vendrás con migo

De un momento a otro pensó en correr pero aquel ente le agarro rápidamente de los cabellos negros, ahora si estaba asustado.

-no….por favor….suélteme-empezaba a sentir pánico, no por la fuerza que el sujeto ejercía en sus cabellos sino de pensar que lo llevaría de donde se había escapado

-¡no te resistas¡ o te ira peor –no tuvo opción se quedo quieto por lo fuerte de la amenaza –mira que _todos_ estamos _preocupados_

Entonces sabía que no podía hacer nada, de todas maneras utilizo el ultimo método que tenia para que lo soltara le dio una patada justo en sus partes. Fue así como le soltó

-¡maldito,bastardo¡-el oficial se estaba retorciendo de dolor

Era su oportunidad corrió con todas sus fuerzas no le importo las miles de blasfemias que le gritaba el policía

Mientras corría, sin desearlo o quererlo recordó uno de los momentos que más le gustaba recordar

Flash de nuevo ...

-te lo dije hermano, no hay nadie quien pueda ganarte–se encontraban un niño pequeño como de siete años tenía el pelo de color negro y ojos color gris acompañado de su hermano

-pues, si existe alguien

-¿Quién?-pregunto confundido el pequeño

-Tu, moki

-¿yo?

-si te pones a practicar de seguro que me ganaras

-no lo creo seto, tú tienes el don, quizás y vayas a ser el mejor jugando ajedrez de todo el mundo

-¿en verdad lo crees?-el niño castaño de ojos azules sonrió un poco

-claro, una vez que salgamos de este agujero...Perdón orfanato aaajjajajajajajaj

-pues si tu lo dices, seguramente así será….jajajajajajajaj….

Fin flash back

Se detuvo en realidad no quería volver a ese lugar pero tenia que volver no tenia opción, no tenia un hogar y además seguramente su hermano estaría preocupado por el

-seto discúlpame-dijo esto mirando las estrellas que alumbraban la ciudad

Entonces sin más que pensar camino para regresar a su _hogar…._

El sonido de una puerta que rechina por falta de lubricante lo sobresalto fue recibido por una cachetada cayó al piso e inmediatamente sintió que alguien le agarraba del brazo y que le lastimaba

-no puedo creerlo-era la voz de una mujer quien lo había recibido e esa manera tan cruel-si que a los niños les gusta armar alboroto ,no les gusta agradecer lo mucho que _hacemos_ por ellos ¡pero qué ingratos¡

El niño fue llevado por aquella mujer a la fuerza a las oficinas donde seguramente estaría la directora del lugar

-de esta no te salvas-con un poco de suavidad golpeo la puerta, lo único que escucharon fue un _pase está abierto _entonces entraron

-señora directora, buenas noches, le notifico que el niño aquí presente ha vuelto por su cuenta quiere que le dé un castigo por su comportamiento o…..

Tardo mucho en responder, en cuanto el niño estaba temblando de miedo ,no quería saber lo que le harían

-dejeme asolas con el –es lo único que escucharon decir a la directora, esto sorprendió mucho a la mujer

-esta bien, con su permiso me retiro

-espere un momento-le dijo que se acercara para decirle algo en susurro-¿me ha entendido?

-si, ahora mismo lo llamare-salió cerrando la puerta, solo se encontraban el niño y la directora del lugar

El ambiente se volvió tenso

-veamos -se aclaro la garganta y continuo-tú te escapaste ayer por la mañana, ¿sabes?, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti

El niño solo asintió

-y sabes que….cada vez que alguien recure al método de escapar ..le va mal cuando vuelve

El niño volvió a asentir, sintiendo esta vez como sus piernitas temblaban de miedo

-pero por otro lado no tienes por qué preocuparte –le giño el ojo ,cosa que sobresalto al niño

-que quiere decir-su voz sonó inaudible pero la directora pudo escuchar perfectamente

-mañana lo sabrás mientras tanto será mejor que te vayas a dormir –se levanto de su sillón y le abrió la puerta al niño-hasta mañana

Sí-

Salió con la duda de que mañana seria un día lleno de sorpresas

Cuando llego a su habitación se encontró con que su hermano había sido trasladado al cuarto de la mala conducta, así era como las monjas del lugar llamaban al lugar donde iban los niños que ocasionaban problemas

-todo esto es mi culpa-en el fondo se sentía miserable –perdóname seto..

Al dia siguiente se entero que su hermano había salido del cuarto de la mala conducta, cuando se encontró con el, su semblante se convirtió en uno de arrepentimiento

-hermano yo….

-mokuba …no te preocupes ,solo te pediría que no lo vuelvas a hacer ,¿de acuerdo?

Mm ... si

Pasaron unas semanas después de lo ocurrido los hermanos estaban algo distantes pero lo bueno era que el castaño no guardaba resentimiento a su hermano menor mokuba

-seto, recuerdas la vez que te dije ¿que tu serias el mejor jugador del mundo en ajedrez?

-como olvidarlo mokuba ,si nos reímos tanto que te enfermaste del estomago

-jajajajajaj-el niño recordaba ese dia-y recuerdo que tú me cuidabas como si fuera un bebe

-en parte lo eras..

-¡oye¡

-tranquilo solo era una broma…

Ambos pararon de reír ,el mundo en el que vivían era muy triste desde que sus padres murieron el niño ojiazul tuvo que encargarse de su hermano que eso le molestara era una alegría el poder contar con un hermano. Aunque la verdad era que ambos deseaban salir de ese lugar tan…horrible

Pero lo que no sabían era que la vida les deparaba un destino mucho mejor

CONTINUARA…

**nota de la escritora :como prometi ya pasaron treinta dias o quizas solo estoy desvariando bueno esta historia tendra problemas familiares un poco de humor ...nos vemos sayonara.**


	2. sueño de un rubio

_Advertencia:los personajes de yugioh no me pertenecen yo solo los uso con fines divertidos ,para pasar el tiempo Ouo_

_Este fic está basado en el yugioh original, después de que las aventuras de yugi y sus amigos terminan pasaron exactamente seis meses a yugi solo le falta 1 año para terminar la preparatoria pero aun recuerda las miles de cosas que pasaron desde que armo el rompecabezas del milenio hasta que…su amigo del alma __ tuvo que marcharse Aun si yugi siente que todo lo que paso valió la pena, sigue igual de contento porque no se quedo solo porque sus amigos siempre lo acompañaran_

UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO

CAPITULO 2 BY MIZUKI TOMOHISA 722

Quiero luchar, sobresalir y triunfar, alcanzar la meta y el éxito...Solo espero que el fracaso no me sobrevenga…

Son exactamente las 09:47 de la mañana. El Sol sale con sus penetrantes rayos, ni una sola nube se puede observar, mas sin en cambio un claro azul se atreve a vislumbrar la ciudad

Justamente se puede oír los miles de automóviles que transitan por la ciudad, monton de transeúntes que no dejan de observar los números de sus relojes digitales. Pareciese ser que se han puesto de acuerdo para caminar como una aglomeración de robots programados, nadie habla todos caminan rumbo a sus diferentes actividades cotidianas.

La ciudad entera está contaminada con gente traicionera y escrupulosa, nadie dice nada ante esto, todos permanecen callados por falta de autoridad, inclusive de miedo a represarías

Se está de acuerdo que la razón de tanta corrupción queda establecida a causa de las grandes corporaciones

Durante muchos años el tema principal del cual el mundo entero habla y sin embargo no se ha hallado alguna solución ha sido: la pobreza, la miseria, la explotación a la vida, la falta de valores que irremediablemente se ha estando sembrando en la mente de cada ser humano y que (inevitablemente se ha cosechado)

En estos últimos meses se ha visto ,vivido y soportado lamentablemente injusticias ,sin que nadie se atreva a hacer algo al respecto ,para ayudar a nuestros hermanos con bajos recursos (¡gente que no tiene ni para comer¡)por todo esto y demás cosas que la sociedad ha tratado de ocultar durante décadas ,se ha provisto …la tercera guerra mundial

-¡esto es inaudito¡.-salto sobresaltado ,claramente se podían observar las miles de chispas que brotaban de sus ojos color miel

-quita tu sucio dedo de mi vista Weeler.-el salón de clase había notado la reciente (y divertida) escena que estaba protagonizando el rubio de ojos color miel. En este momento apuntaba con su dedo ''acusador '' a cierto CEO castaño ojiazul quien lo miraba con repulsión y enojo.

-¿y si no que?,vas a mandar a llamar tu''gente''.-el ojiazul estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el rubio lo interrumpió.-como todos saben seto kaiba, aquí presente ,lleva años dirigiendo y siendo inclusive presidente de la corporación que en si ,déjenme que lo diga, es una de las tantas corporaciones sucias y traicioneras que mi compañero.-hizo un movimiento extravagante que todos siguieron con la mirada para posarla en la figura de cierto tricolor quien sostenía un periódico .-acaba de mencionar

Yugi , que se había mantenido callado durante todo el ''discurso '' que su amigo joe había manifestado decidió tomar la palabra ,dando un suspiro antes de comenzar

-joe ,por favor, tranquilízate; sabes que lo que acabo de leer, es tan solo la declaración de un escritor y aficionado al fin del mundo..

A esto le siguieron muchas carcajadas, que solamente provenían de sus compañeros. Aun asi estaba dispuesto a demostrarles que joe weeler tenia razón

-¡pero esperen¡, según tengo entendido ,que yo sepa ha habido rumores de que la corporación kaiba a estado involucrada en diversos acontecimientos catastróficos ,como la guerra ,¡inclusive la alteración genética¡

A esto le siguió el silencio todos (en su mayoría) vieron como el presidente de la corporación kaiba se ponía de pie , miraba a joe como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada ,el rubio no se dejo intimidar.

-¿ya acabaste?.-dijo con su tono frio e indiferente. El rubio solo asintió.-weeler¡escuchame bien ,porque no pienso repetírtelo de nuevo¡. Si lo que tu pretendes es hacerme quedar en ridículo ,pierdes tu tiempo. Todos en este salón, inclusive todo Japón, saben que la corporación kaiba no se ah involucrado jamás en experimentos que comprometan la vida, ¡y si alguna vez la corporación estuvo implicada en algún acontecimiento como las armas para la estúpida guerra es porque yo no estaba al mando¡ y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¡así que será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada y te metas tus supuestos rumores por donde no te da el sol¡ ¡¿me entendiste?¡

Aplausos sonaron después de la furtitiva regañada que le habían dado al rubio ojimiel ,este se había quedado pasmado ,sin más que decir cayó pesadamente en su pupitre tratando de simular que nada había pasado inclusive seto había hecho lo mismo ,pero aunque el castaño lo había logrado joe aun trataba de asimilar su reciente discusión ,estaba inquieto ,molesto ,indignado y lo peor de todo …¡humillado¡

-sabes joe hubiese sido mejor que cerraras la boca

-¡callate tristan ¡

-ta bueno

Pasaron varios minutos, (que supuestamente para los estudiantes parecieron horasI) ,entonces sono el timbre del recreo ,yugi terminaba de guardar sus cosas al igual que sus amigos ,mientras tanto el maestro en turno salía del salón no sin antes ser aplastado por la jauría de jóvenes hambrientos que querían salir pronto hacia las cafeterías de la escuela

Yugi , tea y tristan vieron a ver como estaba joe

-joe ¿Qué fue todo eso?.-yugi se sentó en el asiento que estaba justo delante de su amigo el rubio

-¿de qué o qué?.-yugi se le quedo mirando como diciéndole:_ ya sabes a lo que me refiero_

-bueno chicos a ustedes no les puedo mentir.-dio un suspiro como de resignación.-tenía la impresión de que hoy si podría ganarle a seto aunque… creo que me equivoque…

- ¿Qué te dio esa impresión joe?

- pues veras yugi, fue un sueño que tuve, en el se llevaba acabo un campeonato de duelo de monstruos ,lo curioso es que tú estabas allí y el niño rico

-¿te refieres a kaiba?

-¿de quién más podría estar hablando?

-bien sígueme contando, me parece interesante, continúa por favor

-bien, solo quedaban cuatro participantes, entre ellos: kaiba ,tu y yo ,había alguien mas pero no le vi el rostro estaba desfigurado o algo así, yo me batí en un duelo con seto mientras que tú con el otro duelista, pero cuando estaba a punto de ganarle y acabar con sus puntos de vida oi un ruido infernal …era mi despertador

De la cara de joe salían lágrimas tipo anime, es decir, como cataratas

-se nota que has visto demasiadas películas

-si solo a ti se te ocurre pensar que podrás vencer a kaiba

-vamos Tristán, tea no hagan sentir mal a joe

-peor de lo que esta no lo creo.-esto último lo dijo Tristán asiendo un movimiento de las manos que irritaron al rubio

-eres tu el que no entiende, por primera vez en la vida estaba seguro de ganarle a kaiba

-mas sin en cambio te volvió a patear el trasero.-el rubio se abalanzo sobre su amigo tristan, empezaron a pelear, de reojo yugi vio a seto, parecía que estaba muy ocupado tecleando su laptop, se daba cuenta en ese momento en que el ojiazul se la pasaba siempre solo en el recreo y demás actividades de la escuela, por un momento sintió pena, aunque volvió en si cuando oyó un crujido

-jejejeje .-el rubio estaba avergonzado

-tranquilo joe debes tener hambre, ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo?

-claro yugi ¡me muero de hambre¡

Todos empezaron a reír, juntos salieron del salón como buenos amigos que eran

Mientras tanto cierto castaño de ojos azules había escuchado, sin querer, la reciente conversación. Es ese momento se hallaba en asuntos de suma importancia, aun así decidió tomar un descanso. Pensaba un poco

-_estúpidos niños sentimentalistas, que se creen exhibiendo su amistad por todos lados, que mas da no me interesa_

Volvió a su rutina ,era demasiado exasperante para el tener que soportar todas las cursilerías que hacían el rubio y el tricolor, desde hace un tiempo atrás pensaba en cambiar de escuela pero viendo las circunstancias de saber que en cualquier otra escuela abrían un montón de yugis y joes se decidió por conservar su antigua vida en la preparatoria domino. Aun si no todo estaba perdido, cuando tenía la oportunidad, se entretenía en asuntos más importantes (como él los llamaba) ,asuntos financieros respecto a su corporación ,después de todo prefería estar asiendo eso que perder el tiempo con la llamada estúpida amistad ,para él era eso algo sin importancia ,además a el le disgustaba todo lo referente a la amistad para el tener que sonreír a cada momento y fingir que todo está bien cuando las cosas son todo lo contrario era simplemente perder el tiempo.

El no era esa clase de persona…

No desde hace mucho tiempo…

CONTINUARA..

NOTA DE AUTORA:_ si yo cambiara la manera de pensar hacia los otros… los comprendería:_

Hola este es mi segundo capítulo tarde en averiguar cual estaría bien aunque finalmente me decidí por este, quisiera que los lectores lo lean y sean pacientes (eso sí les gusto)

Creo que me sobresalto con cualquier sutileza en fin, tengo en mente que un nuevo personaje aparecerá tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, después de todo me gusta escribir y jugar a que soy una de las escritoras más famosas del mundo ,ojo esto es solo un juego no vaya a pensar que en verdad lo soy

Nos veremos en el tercer capitulo donde tengo la certeza de que el nuevo personaje ya aparecerá

Sayonara nwn


	3. accidente

Capitulo 3

Un estrepitoso ruido lo sobresalto. Acababa de despertar ,su brazo se estiro hasta alcanzar la lamparilla que estaba sobre la mesa ,justo al lado de su cama, lo segundo que hizo fue verificar la hora ´´cuatro veinticinco-se dijo ensimismado- ¿Por qué será que tiendo a despertar a la misma hora?``

Desde hace algún tiempo atrás padecía de insomnio; resolvió ir con el medico ,este le receto unas pastillas ,que curiosamente no le hacían efecto alguno. Para matar el tiempo, cada vez que despertaba ,a consecuencia de su insomnio iba por un vaso de agua y luego se ponía a teclear su computadora ,casi como si quisiera sacarle oro a esta. Indudablemente esto ya se había convertido en una rutina y más que eso en un habito inexplicable

En ocasiones tenia constantes dolores de cabeza, esto según el médico ,era causa de sus recientes desvelos madrugadores ,pero nada que no pueda resolverse con una pastlla y un vaso con una molecula de hidrogeno y otra de oxigeno ,es decir ,H2O ,en palabras simples :AGUA

Sin embargo las punzadas que lo invadían por las noches eran ya como golpes duros que atormentaban su sien. Muchas veces trato de ignorarlo ,mas sin en cambio un remolino de dudas inundaban sus pensamientos ¿acaso estaría enfermo?. ´´Por supuesto que no ´´-se dijo con sonrisa irónica, simplemente el no podía estar convaleciente, nisiquiera podía tomarlo como una opción.

Asi llegaron las primeras luces del alba, ya se encontraba respectivamente vestido ,con su uniforme de preparatoria y su maleta en mano. Le llamo la atención la vista que se observaba por los cristales de su ventana, por un momento se quedo estático admirando la vista

Todos los días eran lo mismo, por las mañanas se presentaba en la preparatoria domino, enseguida por las tardes dedicaba su tiempo a la corporación kaiba ,el patrimonio que le había robado a su padrastro. El era como el cerebro de esa fortaleza, sin el cabía la posibilidad de que la kaibaCorp cayera destruida en manos de las burlas del país entero. Ya podía imaginárselo ,´´corporación kaiba en ruina``. Pasaron unos minutos cuando el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Se trataba de uno de sus empleados de confianza

-¿Qué quieres Ronald?.-pregunto sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

- buen día señor kaiba , la limosina espera ,debe ir usted ya a la escuela.

-bien .-camino sin apuro alguno ,en el trayecto hacia la limosina su empleado le noto algo raro.

-disculpe señor kaiba ¿está usted bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-bueno…tiene usted unas ojeras notables ¿no durmió bien esta noche?

-no hay de qué preocuparse…hablando de otro asunto ¿Qué paso con los inversionistas del jueves pasado?

-ellos están contentos.-se apresuro a decir el empleado.-parece ser que les ha agradado su propuesta señor kaiba

El ojiazul solo asintió .no debía darle tanta importancia, sobretodo si esos inversionistas no eran mas que un montón de empleados conformistas.

Llegaron a la limosina, su chofer lo recibió con educación, después partieron rumbo a la escuela

-voy a llegar tarde, ¡voy a llegar tarde¡ voy a llegar tarde¡ ..¡porque dios mío¡.-se encontraba en medio de un suplicio y con sus constantes quejas contra su despertador.-la muy maldita no me despertó …¡pero ya verá …me conseguiré otra¡

La joven tan ajetreada que estaba, pedaleaba lo más rápido como sus fuerzas le permitían, casi se podía ver las gotas de sudor que corrían por su sien , fue por eso que no se dio cuenta cuando un automóvil se aproximaba a su encuentro. Lamentablemente este vehículo no vio a la transeúnte que cruzaba por la calle. El impacto fue terrible y sucedió justo en la esquina del restaurante MC donals

-¡que fue eso¡.-un brusco golpe azoto su cabeza ,mas no quedo inconsciente

-señor kaiba …¿se encuentra usted bien?.-le pregunto su chofer, con tono preocupado

-¡imbécil¡ acabamos de atropellar a alguien, ¡cómo crees que este¡... Ve a ver que sucedió

Rápidamente el chofer se bajo para ver la escena: una muchacha en el suelo rodeada de varias personas.

Mientras tanto el ceo se puso a pensar en la posibilidad de entregar una gratificación a la persona que colisionó con su limosina, (maldito ceo) en caso de que haya muerto ,tenía previsto entregar una buena gratificación a la familia de la víctima. No se le hizo raro el estar pensando en posibles gratificaciones, porque su frialdad no le permitía demostrar sentimiento alguno.

Suspiro ,si de verdad no comprendía el dolor ajeno por lo menos sabia que si algo malo le sucedía a su hermano se pondría a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras hasta encontrar a la persona que se atrevió a lastimar a su hermano menor

El cristal de la ventana derecha del vehiculo se rompió se asusto más de lo debido, luego vio la causa una piedra en forma de ¿estrella?

-una piedra ..que diablos sucede

Rápidamente salió de automóvil para averiguar que había causado la ruptura .pero en cuanto salió alguien se le hecho encima provocando que cayera al suelo

-como se le ocurre pasar por esta vía…idiota….¡ si no hubiera sido por mi almuerzo ahora tendría un derrame cerebral.-la voz de la moza era como el de una niña de siete años

-señor kaiba lo siento…no puede evitarlo

-¿quién es esta niña?.-dijo con su tono enfurecido

-es la persona que se estrello con la limosina

-´´y yo que pensé que estaba muerta``.-pensó para sus adentros.- quítame de encima a esta niña royer

-no sin antes quedar de acuerdo en algo, usted me debe una bicicleta nueva y además…

-royer quítamela.-su empleado tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando se acerco a la moza ,para mala suerte del hombre ,recibió una patada en la cara que lo derivó al suelo y se quedo como bella durmiente

-ahora hablaremos con más calma

-antes que nada serias tan amable de quitarte de encima…

Mendiga bofetada que recibió, era lo único que faltaba para derramar el vaso casi lleno, no tenía ideas de quien fuera esta chiquilla de lo que si estaba completamente seguro es que jamás había golpeado a una mujer ,lo único que hizo fue levantarse aunque la niña estuviera encima suyo ,esta cayo instantáneamente en el suelo

Se dio cuenta de que la niña medía aproximadamente un metro sesenta, esta vez la apariencia le había engañado, lamentablemente no duro mucho pues recibió una patada en la entrepierna. Con semejante dolor no pudo pensar con claridad, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue responder con la misma moneda .agarro a la joven la muñeca hasta el punto de doblársela

Pronto el sonido adolorido de la moza se hizo presente, asi que la soltó. Mala idea pues recibió una patada en la quijada, perdió el equilibrio en su totalidad.

Ya en el suelo, trato de levantarse para defenderse, aunque el impacto de la caída había ocasionado que cerrara los ojos, no se iba dejara vencer por una niña .¿pero que estaba pensando?, no iba a rebajarse con semejante estupidez cuando abrió los ojos no había absolutamente nadie

Ya no había nadie, solo estaba su chofer tirado como saco de papas en el suelo.

-qué diablos sucede aquí.-se preguntaba ¿porque había huido? Pero la respuesta era mas que sencilla, tenía miedo, pero que estaba diciendo si su oponente no era más que una niña de tal vez trece o doce años de edad, solo suplicaba que esto no afectara a su prestigio, ya que más de uno había presenciado la reciente pelea.

Esta vez puso su atención a su reloj de mano, faltaba exactamente un minuto para que tocara el timbre del colegio, su chofer estaba rendido, es decir, noqueado .tenía que conducir hoy

-maldición….-no solo eso sino que tenía que levantar al pobre hombre que ya parecía más muerto que vivo.-quien quiera que sea me las pagara

NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA: SI YO PUDIERA ELEGIR A MIS AMIGOS SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES TE ELEGIRIA A TI

-Hola tercer capítulo en marcha, uuuooooo,

**-¡El capitulo es muy corto¡**

-Ya lo se pero tranquilízate apenas estoy comenzando

**-Me muero por saber lo que sucederá después**

-Yo también….ejemm

**-Supongo que sabrás lo que sucederá después….o no (/_O)**

-Pero claro que por supuesto que si

**-Bien entonces porque no nos adelantas algo**

-Bueno pues la piedra en forma de estrella no salió de la nada es más una señal …

**-Aburrido…..**

-¡Cállate¡

**-¡No tú cállate¡**

_-Ya basta los dos ya dejen de pelear_

**-En coro:/si mama/**

**-El capitulo es un asco…(/_0)**

-Porque lo dices

**-Donde está el chiste se supone que este fic es de humor**

-se supone que yo soy la escritora tu no

**-cuando decidí tomar este empleo pensé que mis comentarios serian bienvenidos**

-Eso si …pero no especifique a que nivel llegarían esos comentarios

**-Ya me arte ¡renuncio¡**

-Vete si quieres ….hay muchos alla afuera que quieren este empleo

-…..-

-Hola…

_Dos minutos después…_

-Como extraño a ese cabeza hueca…-llorando inconsolablemente.-en fin ¿dime porque te interesa el empleo?

**-Porque vi como tratabas a tu empleado y además era tu hermano como pudiste(me escupe en la cara) esto es por Erik**

-El que sigue…

-Dime porque quieres el empleo

**-Porque mi esposa me boto de mi casa y…no tengo a donde ir**

-El siguiente….

**-Antes que nada déjame decirte que o sea yo soy una girl fashion..**

-El siguiente…

-A este paso jamás encontrare a un asistente

**-¡Hey¡ estoy aquí**

-He …ah …es cierto ….bien dime porque quieres el empleo

**-Me interésa porque soy aficionado a los fics de anime ,ubo un tiempo en que trabaje con rocky balboa el también tenia una pagina en este sitio **

-Eso no te lo creo

**-Creeme incluso me atrevo a decir que pinocho era su hijo en la película de rambo**

-CONTRATADO ,CONTRATADO ,CONTRATADO

**-Que bueno ¿tengo el empleo?**

-Sip

**-Y cuanto me van a pagar **

-Tranquilo eso lo hablaremos después en el siguiente capítulo ¿te parece?

**-´´Porque tengo la sensación de que esta chica tratara de explotarme`` OvO**

-Entonces para que entres al equipo por favor deja todos tus documentos originales en esta mesa y di gritando ¡soy asistente de mizuki tomohisa 733¡

**-Perdón es 722**

-Vamos no empecemos con el pie izquierdo

**-¡Soy asistente de mizuki tomohisa 722¡**

-Por cierto como te llamas

**-Benito**

-Ammmm ..bien …de ahora en adelante te bautizare con el nombre de beto

**-Me gusta más mi nombre**

-Dije que te llamaras BETO

**-Claro como tu digas O.O**

-Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo hasta que esto vuelva a empezar

**-Hasta entonces**

-¡Sayonara¡


	4. confusiones

**Capitulo 4 confusiones**

**Unidos por el destino by mizuki tomohisa 722**

**En este corazón hay tanto sentimiento por ti **

**Me iluminaste y me diste fuerza **

**Y ahora solo vivo por ti…**

**Como luz en la mañana de adentraste en mi alma**

**Y ahora solo vivo por ti…**

**Como agua en el desierto**

**Te busque con desesperación**

**El héroe de mi corazón…**

**Y ahora solo vivo por ti…**

Según tenía entendido eran las diez de la mañana con siete minutos, vislumbro el cielo despejado, se encontraba admirando la claridad del cielo azul, ¿cuántas veces había contemplado ese mismo cielo al lado de su compañero?, ¿cientos de veces quizá?

¿Cuántas veces habían presenciado el firmamento?, contemplando los millones de estrellas que brillaban por la oscuridad, cuantas veces lucharon contra un mismo enemigo.

Cuántas veces se sintió so... ¿lo?

Y cuantas veces el, en su ingenuidad, pensó que el cielo se venía abajo pues pensaba que era el mar perdido del que le hablaba su abuelo cuando era tan solo un niño

Su atención se vino entonces a su rubio amigo, el usaba la camiseta del equipo de futbol al igual que el. Ese día se festejaría el aniversario de la escuela domino así que en una reunión de la escuela entre maestros y representantes del alumnado se decidió por hacer una actividad deportiva que incluiría a cada alumno del lugar, así es como su amigo el rubio le había convencido de participar en el equipo de futbol, ¿Cómo? , se le había ocurrido decirle al pequeño tricolor que todos los deportes son así de rudos, a menos que se le ocurriera participar al lado de su amiga tea quien se había inscrito al equipo de ballet, no podía imaginarse a yugi con unas mallas ajustadas y un lindo adorno en el cabello.

Se vería lindo, pero eso a ningún hombre le gustaría.

Se vio así mismo, llevaba la camiseta del equipo, de alguna manera le agradecía a su amigo joe por la buena idea de no dejarlo con tea, (ni con Tristán) ,ya que este último se había unido al equipo de taekwondo .

Suspiro, dé todas maneras iba a comenzar ya el partido de futbol, y para mala suerte de él, los del otro equipo se veían musculosos y fornidos, en ese lugar, que no era más que la cancha de futbol, el era el único que se veía pequeño e indefenso. Como le hubiera gustado que su compañero del alma estuviera allí.

El silbato sonó, y justo en ese momento el partido comenzó…

En otro lugar se llevaba a cabo un partido de tenis, los contrincantes eran dos jóvenes, ambos de preparatoria. A ambos se le notaban el esfuerzo que desempeñaban en este encuentro, un movimiento en falso declaro al ojiazul como ganador.

Muchos aplausos y vítores se escucharon después, el partido estuvo emocionante, el ceo se limpiaba el sudor en una de las bancas del lugar. Justo en ese momento escucho la voz de un hombre. Se trataba del entrenador de la preparatoria.

-muy bien muchacho.-escucho que le decía con entusiasmo.- sigue así, ahora en media hora te enfrentaras a otro oponente mas, si ganas te convertirás en el nuevo campeón de tenis de la preparatoria domino. -Este comentario no le inmuto en lo mas mínimo, se podría decir que ni siquiera le importo.

-déjese de habladurías, quien le dijo que yo quería ese titulo

-¿qué?-el entrenador se confundió, viendo esa actitud, el castaño le aclaro lo siguiente:

-yo solo participo en este acontecimiento, porque por una parte es un requisito para culminar la preparatoria.-era muy cierto todos los estudiantes de preparatoria tenían la obligación de participar sean o no sean buenos en el deporte.-por otra parte si he llegado hasta este nivel es porque no me gusta perder

-de todas formas.-trataba de convencer al ceo.- no te vayas a confiar demasiado.-el entrenador se marcho, en ese momento de descanso se le ocurrió alejar su vista del suelo y esta se dirigió al cielo, todo le parecía demasiado calmado, el ojiazul se quedo pensando.

´´¡ja¡ a mí nadie me gana ,ni el mismo dios me ganaría…``

Su orgullo lo tenía puesto hasta en los pies ,no permitía que nadie lo humillara ,no después de lo que sucedió el día que perdió con su rival número 1 en un duelo de monstruos por su estúpida ambición hacia las cartas de los dragones ojos azules.

Era demasiado fuerte el orgullo que lo dominaba, nadie en este mundo era capaz de domar ese orgullo que llevaba bien puesto como sus pantalones de mezclilla, de eso estaban seguros aquellos que lo conocían, de eso estaba seguro él.

Se quedo pensando en lo que sucedió por la mañana, movió la cabeza frenéticamente primero a la izquierda luego a la derecha ,le daba vergüenza el tan solo recordarlo, eso era algo que …quería olvidar, nunca en su vida se le ocurrió pelear con una ´´niña``, eso le daba escalofríos ,tan solo quería no volver a ver a esa chiquilla.

Pasados veinticinco minutos, le notificaron que el partido daría comienzo, solamente faltaba su oponente.

´´Si yo fuera el entrenador-se puso a pensar con bastante arrogancia mientras tomaba agua de su botella _agua sport_ -yo mismo me hubiera proclamado ganador sin siquiera haber participado. ``

Por algo no tenía amigos, por algo se quedaba solo en el descanso, el iba a vivir solo, iba a morir solo, y todo por el maldito: _orgullo_

Sin embargo lo que él creía menos importante…era lo más importante que le puede pasar a un ser humano: _la amistad_.

Las personas necesitan siempre algo de ayuda, un pequeñísimo empujoncito, quien mejor que un amigo para ese trabajo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del establecimiento se hallaban en un partido de futbol, jóvenes muy desesperados porque no lograban meter ni un solo gol, el marcador estaba 3-0. Mucho sudor y poco esfuerzo….el rubio cayo de narices, según él le había puesto el pie, se quejo demasiado pero nadie lo escucho, seguía llorando como niña berrinchuda con la nariz roja e hinchada.

-pareces ¡un payaso¡ …jajjaja.-empezaron a burlarse de su condición. El rubio solo se limito a explotar por dentro. Mientras que yugi se quedo con la mirada perdida. Más que nada creyó que alucinaba, pero no, estaba reviviendo un recuerdo…

_-tengo miedo de perderte.- sintió la calidez de una mano amiga_

_-no me vas a perder…pase lo que pase me tendrás a tu lado_

Quería creer lo que escuchaba pero ahora no lo entendía... ¿Acaso había roto su promesa? o al contrario ¿el se había dejado engañar...?

Volvió a la realidad.

El pequeño tricolor jugaba como defensa, su amigo el rubio como delantero (con razón estaban perdiendo), el pobrecito de yugi no lograba detener un solo balón, en un descuido para mala suerte de el, resbalo con el balón y la pelota dio a parar justo a su portería. Se había metido un autogol.

Se levanto como pudo en cuando apoyo su pie en el suelo un fuerte dolor recorrió su espina dorsal, se había lastimado el tobillo, pero a nadie le importo.

Pronto empezaron a escucharse burlas y carcajadas departe de los estudiantes que eran espectadores en este inolvidable encuentro, se tapo los oídos, no estaba de humor para eso.

El silbato sonó, el partido había concluido con un marcador de 4-0. Las risas se intensificaron más de lo debido, llegaron al punto de que le lanzaron todo lo que llevaban en las manos. Empezaron a insultarlo y a tildarlo de ´´perdedor.``

-¿yugi estas bien...?- su amigo joe lo vio temblar, se preocupo por su pequeño amigo, sus cabellos color dorado tapaban sus ojos amatista en ese momento.

No pudo soportarlo mas, tenia deseos de correr y lo hizo.

Salió corriendo con desesperación…tenia deseos de desparecer...no le importo el inmenso dolor que le ocasionaba al caminar, tenia un nudo en la garganta que no podía soportar ,¿porque le tenía que pasar esto…?

No sabía siquiera a donde ir, por primera vez en su vida quería estar solo.

Ni siquiera le importo la voz de insistencia de su amigo joe ,quien lo llamaba de lejos.

Se encerró en el baño donde no había absolutamente nadie. Ahora solo era el. Empezó a llorar sin medir el sonido de su llanto y de pronto lo inundo un sentimiento de impotencia. Su desesperación ya había llegado demasiado lejos, tenía que escapar, solo eso quería…desaparecer.

Hubiera podido evitar esto ¿Cómo?, no participando, desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la tristeza de estar solo, el no era de piedra, pero sabía también que tampoco estaba hecho de azúcar.

-donde estas…te necesito…

CONTINUARA…

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** _SI ESTO ES REAL… YA NOS ENCONTRAREMOS_…

**-snif…ahaahh T-T**

-¿porque lloras?

**-me da tanta pena...Como extraña a su amigo del alma**

-a mi también ,pero sabes en este preciso momento Te confirmo que la amistad la encontraras en cualquier lugar..

**-pero es que su amistad estaba hecha de acero..sinf**

-lo se beto, solo espero que las personas que tienen un amigo incondicional (como muchos) no se les ocurra traicionar o engañar a sus amigos , y si no es así, cuidar esa amistad con todas sus fuerzas si es posible.

**-por otro lado…**

-he?

**-sabes me…aprieta la cadena que me pusiste.**

-jejeeje bueno es solo por si se te ocurría huir.

**-TOT**

-YA NO LLORES BENITO.

**-lo sabía, sabía que solo prescindirías de mi trabajo**

-sabes, talvez esto no te agrade, quizás y lo que voy a decirte es lo menos indicado, pero óyeme bien, yo en este lugar te quiero decir que: _esto pasara también_

**-o.o? …**

-tal vez y no me sé explicar con claridad, ojala que los que lean este mensaje, no crean que esto que escribo lo hago por interés, por sobre todas las cosas lo hago porque valoro mucho a las personas y no me gusta verlas sufrir y que ese sufrimiento haya sido…por culpa mía.

**-ahora en español por favor**

-Ò.Ò ¡

Esperamos sus reviews y también esperamos que les haya gustado

**-POSTADA: quiero mucho a mis queridos lectores.**

() ()

(Ò. Ò) SAYONARA

M M

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_ () ()_


	5. busqueda

**Capitulo 5 búsqueda **

**Unidos por el destino by mizuki tomohisa 722**

No puede saber por dónde ir, un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de él, pero sobretodo no tenía las herramientas necesarias para averiguar, que lo había motivado a huir de la gente y hundirse en la soledad.

No había más remedio que salir de allí. No sabía si en cuando saliera de allí no se encontraría con una de las personas que se hallaban en el desastroso partido de futbol.

Había sido tan solo un impulso el que lo había motivado a hacer semejante tontería, no debió correr, sin embargo necesitaba estar solo.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo se decidió por salir del baño de hombres, aunque jamás se espero toparse con esta persona. La examino con cuidado, con sus ojos parpadeantes y un viso de desconfianza titubeo un poco antes de preguntar.

-profesora, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-necesito hablar contigo ,es urgente que me escuches.-su tono un tanto apresurado convenció al pequeño tricolor de que tenía algo importante que decirle.-vamos a mi oficina allí hablaremos con más calma.

Asintió.

ya en la oficina ,la maestra de geografía saco un libro del cajón donde regularmente guardaba documentos sobre el nivel académico de los alumnos .

-ahora bien. -Abrió el libro con sumo cuidado. Tal parecía que ese libro estaba bañado de polvo y además despedía un olor un tanto extraño.-sabes este libro que está impregnado de polvo y, es que hace años que no lo leo, quiero obsequiártelo.

-¡he¡ en verdad …no entiendo…-la maestra sonrió con ternura .

-te hablare con la verdad, aunque nos tome un poco de tiempo seguramente te impactara lo que te voy a contar.

-está bien, solo dígame algo antes. Porque hace esto.

-bien, en cuanto de vi en el partido de futbol, ¿lo recuerdas?.-como no lo recordaría, si fue un momento desagradable, el solo asintió.-te vi correr después que, desafortunadamente, tu equipo y tú perdieron el partido.

No lo entendía bien, ¿acaso quería restregárselo en su cara? ¿O es que solamente estaba en calidad de consoladora?

-quisiera saber cómo te sientes

-con todo respeto maestra, es algo de lo que no quisiera hablar

-está bien.-empezó a ojear el libro que tenía en sus manos.-sabes todos cometemos errores. Incluso esos errores nos ayudan a crecer aun más.

-que quiere decirme maestra atsuki.-la mujer, quizás de unos treinta años, se aclaro la garganta. Era ahora o nunca.

-mira, el que hayamos perdido, no significa que tengamos mala suerte o, que alguien nos haya tendido una trapa, simplemente que, en la vida **todos** tenemos derecho a cometer errores. Te preguntaras ¿porque? pues bien, digamos que tú vas camino a tu casa y por un descuido tuyo chocas con un árbol. Seguramente te sentirás tonto, pues alguien te vio cometiendo un error y se burlo de ti, te sentirás avergonzado, pero…mírame a los ojos, todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores, no tienes porque sentirte así, pues es algo que nos ayudara a no volver a cometer el mismo error. Así que me impactare con todos los arboles de la ciudad (si es preciso) hasta que aprenda a esquivarlos con agilidad y no vuelva a cometer el mismo error.

-si su filosofía es cierta ¿quiere decirme que debo seguir intentando hasta que logre mi propósito, aunque tenga un dolor de cabeza terrible?

-exacto, pero también es necesario saber que se debe pagar el precio

-ese precio del que usted habla ¿es algo asi como esfuerzo y voluntad?

- sí. Sobretodo paciencia.-le extendió el libro, ya desempolvado.-toma, quisiera que lo leyeras. Y si te parece que no entiendes algo te invito a que me preguntes sobre los puntos que no comprendas.

-se lo agradezco mucho, me quita un gran peso de encima.-por poco se le olvida algo muy importante.-por cierto, podría hacerme un pequeño favor

-¿de qué se trata?

-lo que sucede es que tengo lastimado el tobillo…y no puedo sostenerme con facilidad. ¿Me ayudaría? A acompañarme a la enfermería.

La mujer solo asintió. Después de lo sucedido en esa oficina no se le hizo raro que el tricolor tuviera ya la confianza de hablar con ella. Al principio lo noto algo afligido y cerrado. Ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería.

**722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722-722**

-disculpe, ¿ha visto usted a un joven de 1 .50 de estatura aproximadamente con el cabello tricolor estilo punk? Le dicen el rey de los juegos y su nombre es yugi moto…

-lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo...-el sujeto con el que hablaba se fue sin decir más.

Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a su amigo, la última vez que lo había visto era en el campo de futbol, en cuanto su amigo se había marchado corriendo y con la mirada fija en el suelo, se fue en busca de su compañero ,pero nada…era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Hasta creyó que lo habían secuestrado, claro esto solo era una exageración, que solamente provenía de la imaginación del rubio.

-debo calmarme ,seguramente se fue a su casa y es por eso que nadie sabe de él.-se decidió por ir a la dirección ,podría pedirse un permiso y asi poder ir a la casa de yugi .-¡diantres¡.-acababa de recordar que el director no se encontraba en su oficina, si no en uno de los partidos de baloncesto. -tendré que esperar hasta la salida.

Qué gran problema, el que se había impuesto, primeramente para no perder el tiempo se fue a buscar a tea y Tristán. Primero a la castaña quien bailaba con sus compañeras en una presentación, no fue fácil sacar a la castaña pues las bailarinas pensaron que el rubio era un pervertido que se había metido solo para husmear a las chicas. Recibió infinidad de cachetadas de parte de las jóvenes bailarinas. Luego a Tristán quien por accidente le dio una patada voladora justo en la entrepierna. Tal fue su calvario que se tiro al piso en posición de herido. Cuanto se recupero ya estaban en la cafetería de la escuela.

-ahora dinos. -empezó a hablarle tea.-que se supone que justifica el habernos interrumpido en nuestras actividades.

-si joe ,se supone que por algo yugi se unió a ti en un partido de futbol, con el propósito de que no nos arruinaras el momento.

-para empezar, yugi se me unió porque no le gusto la idea de estar en el equipo de ballet, ni en el equipo de taekwondo .en segunda es precisamente de él ,de quien quiero hablar ,en cuanto se termino el partido ,que perdimos, se hecho a correr ,y desde entonces no sé nada de él

Esto extraño a sus amigos, la sorpresa de que yugi estaba solo era algo que impresionaba a cualquiera. Fue como tea sugirió que vayamos a buscarlo, siendo tres lo encontraremos más fácilmente, pero joe ,el más zorro se le ocurrió por saltar la reja de la entrada de la escuela ,alo que tea respondió que eso era como proponerse ser expulsados de la preparatoria.

-¡que sea democrático¡.- sugirió el rubio

-que quieres decir.-le pregunto tea con incredulidad.

-¡que levante las manos quienes quieren que saltemos la reja¡.-rubio y castaño levantaron la mano.

-pero esperen que tal si …yugi se encuentra aun en la escuela.

-no te preocupes, es por eso que tú te quedaras, por si el aun esta aquí.

Bien, lo único que quedaba era solo resignarse a la idea. Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, joe con tristan se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la escuela, mientras tanto la castaña se puso a buscar por los lugares menos frecuentados del establecimiento. Tenían la sensación de que a yugi le estaba pasando algo.


	6. DECISIONES

**CAPITULO 6 DECISIONES**

**UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO BY MIZUKI TOMOHISA 722**

Era ya definitivo, no lo había encontrado, ni siquiera una pista tenia, de todas maneras no se rendiría pues en el fondo de su corazón sabia que le pasaba algo a yugi, ya lo había sentido, pero esta vez era más profundo, tanto que no se daba cuenta lo mucho que había buscado, pero nada…

Se preguntaba ¿cómo le iría a los chicos?… ¿acaso ya lo habían encontrado?, eran muchas preguntas que las dejo para después ya que lo mas importante en este momento era hallar a su compañero y amigo. Que para ellos era más que eso…un hermano.

La castaña no tuvo más que aferrarse a la idea de que tenía que seguir intentando. Era un consuelo saber que sus otros amigos estaban también en busca de su compañero. Cuál sería la sorpresa del par que se había escapado de la escuela, por la rendija de la entrada, al saber que el pequeño tricolor se encontraría en la enfermería.

Inhalo profundo para luego decidirse a buscar en otros lugares. Persistiría hasta encontrarlo.

En otro lugar del concurrido establecimiento, aun se presenciaban los últimos partidos ya sea de futbol, baloncesto, voleibol, karate, ya todos se veían cansados pero contentos, y como no, si se perdieron un día de clases. Eso significaba que más de uno la pasaba bien.

En una de las canchas de tenis, un partido iba a comenzar, con raqueta en mano ya recuperado por el intenso partido que había tenido hace aproximadamente treinta minutos, se presento el ojiazul listo.

Generalmente el árbitro hacia que los contrincantes se estrecharan las manos, para asi tener un poco de mas decencia en el partido, esta vez no sucedió. Según el entrenador, dijo que su oponente tenía problemas de atención y tendía a morder la mano de las personas, claro que esto no lo creyó el ojiazul ,sino que miro al entrenador con enfado por intentar burlarse de el.

Escucho que su oponente ya había llegado, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en posición, y clavar sus ojos azules en la figura que estaba del otro lado del campo.

Agudizo el sentido de su vista. El silbato sonó, el primer tiro lo efectuó su oponente, que hasta ahora no le había llamado la atención en lo mas mínimo, aun así diviso que se trataba de un muchacho. Lo veía y no lo podía creer, con ropa demasiado holgada, en vez de burlarse sintió pena de aquel muchacho que más bien parecía una chica muy mal dotada. Pero mas que nada ,lo que más le impresionó e hizo que por poco se cayera de espaldas ,fue que el tan sólo ver con detenimiento ,ese ´´muchacho`` se parecía mucho a la´´ niña`` que hace unas cuantas horas había colisionado con su limosina.

La misma estatura, claro que llevaba una gorra en su cabeza que no le permitía ver sus cabellos negros, lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía los ojos fuxia y que se había brindado a ayudarlo…

Todo esto en un segundo. El segundo tiro lo despertó de sus pensamientos, no falló.

Moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, no hizo más que tranquilizarse ,no tomándose esto enserio. De improviso el ojiazul, debía admitir que no lo hacía nada mal. Aun si no le ganaría.

Todos los presentes aplaudían, había unas cuantas chicas que gritaban su nombre, según los presentes eran admiradoras del ceo, pero lo que no sabían era que el ojizul no tenía la más remota idea de quienes eran esas mozas que gritaban con desesperación y emoción.

Tantos fueron los inconvenientes que tuvo, que por descuido falló un tiro, la algarabía de gente lo tomo como signo de que el ojizul estaba perdiendo. Esto afecto de sobremanera al ceo, quien se puso furioso. En el anterior partido no había tales comentarios.

Que podía hacer ,por un lado estaba la idea de saber que se enfrentaba a la chiquilla que lo había llamado ´´idiota`` ,en segundo plano estaban las fanáticas que gritaban ´¡SETO¡´ ´¡SETO¡`, pero lo que más le molestaba era que el gentío allí presente que se tomaba la atribución de hacer rumores de que él era un ´´perdedor`` . Un aficionado solamente, le hacía perder los estribos.

Iba a tener un dolor de cabeza. De eso estaba seguro.

Y más que nada, se le había olvidado tomar las pastillas que el doctor le había recetado.

¡Grave horror¡. En un instante se le ocurrió la idea de abandonar el partido. Pero conociendo el orgullo que lo caracterizaba se dijo a si mismo que no le sedería la victoria a esa miope que se había cruzado con su automóvil. Y que además se había tomado la molestia de llamarlo ´idiota`.

Clara mente lo recordaba. El doctor le había dicho que para su recuperación total tendría que evitar en lo absoluto lugares con ruido o circunstancias que le produjeran un dolor de cabeza. Ya sea fiestas, festivales, discotecas o… ¿partidos de tenis…?

Eso último no lo había mencionado, pero hubiera sido preciso que lo hiciera.

Estaba decidido, aunque tuviera una jaqueca terrible en unas cuantas horas o minutos, ganaría ese partido a como diera lugar.

Volvió a la realidad

Y así fue como el partido de tenis continuo con los incesantes gritos de las fanáticas que ni siquiera conocía y que extrañamente gritaban su nombre a cada segundo. Que más que aliviarlo le producían más bien punzadas como martillazos en la sien.

No fue cuando supo que algo estaba mal, la mano que sostenía la raqueta de tenis temblaba ahora, la vista se le había nublado, a demás del esfuerzo que hacía por ganar el partido no había prevenido un posible desmayo.

Era ahora o nunca. Podía continuar, aunque se partiera la cabeza haciéndolo. Ganaría el…

No pudo continuar estaba seguro de que si seguía, en unos cuantos segundos acabaría por ser llevado a un hospital, si no es que a la morgue.

Faltaban escasos minutos para que culminara el partido, tan solo cinco minutos más y se vería como el ganador de tenis de la escuela domino. Era curioso pensar en aquello, pues hace unos minutos le había dicho al entrenador que no le interesaba ese título, mas las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

Dos minutos más faltaban para que terminara el agonizante partido, eso era para el, esos dos minutos pasaban eternos en su mente, y como no, con el suplicio que le atormentaba la cabeza.

Con un empate de 14-14 sentía que se desvanecía. Un intento más y la victoria seria suya, más no lo soporto. En un momento en que el silbato iba a dar término al partido e iba a conseguir un punto más, un ruido que termino con el ojiazul se presento, los hilos conductores de su cabeza se desconectaron. Se desvaneció.

_-te lo dije hermano, no hay nadie quien pueda ganarte. –se encontraban un niño pequeño como de siete años tenía el pelo de color negro y ojos color gris acompañado de su hermano_

_-pues, si existe alguien _

_-¿Quién? .-pregunto confundido el pequeño_

_-tú ,moki _

_-¿yo? _

_-si te pones a practicar de seguro que me ganaras_

_-no lo creo seto, tú tienes el don, quizás y vayas a ser el mejor jugando ajedrez de todo el mundo_

_-¿en verdad lo crees?-el niño castaño de ojos azules sonrió un poco_

_-claro, una vez que salgamos de este agujero...Perdón orfanato aaajjajajajajajaj_

_-pues si tu lo dices, seguramente así será….jajajajajajajaj…._

CONTINUARA…

**Nota de la autora**: _y apareciste un día... Llegaste hasta mi vida... y te soñé_…

-¡¿ESTAN LISTOS CHICOS?¡

**-¡si capitán estamos listos¡**

-¡NO LOS ESCUCHOOOOO¡

**-¡si capitán estamos listos¡**

-UUUUUUU….¡VIVE EN UNA CUEVA DIFICIL DE HALLAR¡

**-¡mizuki tomohisa¡**

-¡DESPIERTA GRITANDO ,AL DESPERTAAAR¡

**-¡mizuki tomohisaaaaa¡**

-¡LE ENCANTA EL PUDIN ,NO LO PUEDE EVITAAAR¡

**-mizuki tomohisaaaa**

**-¡**LE FACINAN LOS GATOS Y LOS HACE VOLARAAR¡

**-mizuki tomohisa**

-¡TODOS JUNTOS¡

**-¡mizuki tomohisa¡…¡mizuki tomohisa¡…¡mizuki tomohisa¡**

-¡ELLA ES …MIZUKI TOMOHISA¡… AAJAAJAJAJJIJIJIJJIJIJJ

**-ya basta, se nota que no sabes siquiera hacer un plagio de canciones.**

-DEJAME EN PAZ yo solo me estoy divirtiendo.

**-vaya manera de divertirse**

-ja,ja ,ja

**-¿y ahora de que te ríes?**

-¿ya te diste cuenta, que… no traes puesto los pantalones?

**-¿qué?…¡HAaaa ¡ ¡ ES CIERTO¡**

-bueno entonces porque no te pones unos míos, te veras hermosa, ya que no creo que salgas así a la calle.

**-esto debe ser obra tuya ¿no es así?**

-disculpa, pero ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que te quedes sin pantalones?

**-¿la semana pasada me dijiste lo mismo, y mira que te cache con uno de mis zapatos en tu closet?**

-ya te explique que era para matar a las cucarachas que Vivian debajo de mi cama

**-¿y después la vez que te sorprendí con mi polera autografiada por beyonce?**

-ou ..Esa camisa …supongo que no me di cuenta ,pero tranquilo la lleve a la lavandería y…

**-que pasa, por que te cayas**

-lamento decirte que la lavandería me mando esto n.n

**-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh¡ ¡QUE LE PASO A MI POLERA AUTOGRAFIADA¡**

-no te alarmes, veras que si te esfuerzas por verlo desde otro punto de vista, seguramente te servirá para la ropa de tu perrito.

**-¡VOY A MATARTE¡**

-¿y así me lo agradeces?

**-¡YA VERAS¡….¡EN CUANTO ME QUITE ESTA CADENA¡ ,¡VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ¡…¡DE ALGO SERVIRA LAS CLASES DE BOXEO QUE TOME EN LA UNIVERSIDAD¡**

-tranquilízate ,nada se arregla con la violencia, si de algo estoy segura es de que no podrás librarte de mí ,mporque la llave del grillete lo tire por el escusado.

**-O.O¡**

-vez que es mejor estar calmado (n.n)

**-porque a mi…**

-por cierto por poco se me olvidaba, a las personas que leen esta historia les agradecería si me pusieran un review, comentario o como quieran llamarlo ,nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, os agradezco infinitamente a quienes se interesan por este fic.

**-avisen a las autoridades**

-hasta entonces

**-sayonara (-.- )(n.n)**


	7. COINCIDENCIAS

**UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO BY MIZUKI TOMOHISA 722**

**CAPITULO 7**

**COINCIDENCIAS**

La luz que lo recibió no lo tomo con benevolencia, sino que más bien maldijo el claro día que entraba por la ventana, lastimando sus ojos azules violentamente.

Cuando ya hubo acostumbrado sus ojos a la luminosidad del día, fijo a dos sombras borrosas que lo miraban con curiosidad, distinguiendo entre estas a su chofer que lo miraba con un aire maternal y al entrenador que lo miraba más bien con reproche.

-¿se encuentra bien joven kaiba?.-empezó a decirle su chofer.

Se levanto tratando de incorporarse. No contesto la pregunta, al ya estar sentado sobre la cama se puso a examinar la habitación en donde se encontraba.

Sabanas blancas, estantes blancos, varias camas, las paredes de igual manera blancas, en fin sus ojos ahora se fijaron entonces en otras dos personas que se hallaban en el lugar justo a dos camas de distancia.

Se trataba una de las maestras de preparatoria, si bien tenía entendido que aquella mujer daba clases de geografía, su acompañante era ni más ni menos que el pequeño tricolor mas bien conocido como su rival n 1. Sonrió para sus adentros, que gran coincidencia encontrarse con el tricolor en esas circunstancias. El estaba tendido en una cama, pero no recordaba un lo sucedido, ¿un accidente quizá?

Se puso a plantear varias teorías que lo llevaron a pensar que él junto al tricolor habían tenido un enfrentamiento que había ocasionado un ´´accidente``.

Su segunda hipótesis lo llevo a pensar que se había golpeado con algo muy duro, ya que un fuerte dolor, como una punzada en la nuca lo llevo a pensar en esta posibilidad

Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la del entrenador, bastaba con preguntar qué era lo que había pasado.

-¿alguien me aria el favor de decirme que sucedió?

El silencio se hizo presente, mas que nada el ojizul miro con insistencia al entrenador como exigiéndole la respuesta. Al fin escucho que le decía:

-muchacho, tuviste un desmayo en pleno partido, te trajimos aquí enseguida.

Fue lo único necesario para que el castaño empezara a recordar lo sucedido.

Como imágenes borrosas que se muestran insistentes se detuvo ensimismado. La inesperada visión lo tenía atribulado. El encuentro con la niña, los constantes gritos de las fanáticas, el tumulto de personas que gritaban con desesperación…

Y lo supo entonces, había perdido el partido.

Todo eso en un segundo.

El impacto de saber que había perdido lo tenía anonadado. Reparo en que estaba siendo observado, asi que hizo todo lo posible por fingir serenidad. Aunque en verdad fuese todo lo contrario.

-quisiéramos. -continuo el entrenador con aire preocupado.-que te quedaras a descansar un momento más, y que después vayas con un medico, parece ser que tienes un problema de salud.

No dijo nada. Simplemente asintió.

El tricolor quien había visto todo el espectáculo desde su butaca, que según él era más cómoda que su propia cama, se preocupó cuando trajeron al ojiazul en una camilla inconsciente. Preguntaba insistentemente que le había ocurrido.

No hubo comentario alguno, la enfermera hacia todo lo posible por despertarlo con un poco de algodón y alcohol. Entonces escucho cuando llamaron a la mansión del ceo, el único que se presento, fue el chofer que ahora estaba presente. Se preguntaba ¿porque solo vino el chofer? ¿En dónde estaba su hermano mokuba?

Los demás eran simples espectadores que nada tenían que hacer allí. Al principio la enfermería se había llenado de varios estudiantes que al enterarse de que el joven empresario se había desmayado acudieron como una jauría de lobos hambrientos, tratando de saciar su curiosidad.

Para que no ocurriera otro accidente fueron desalojados uno tras otro hasta que no quedo ni un metiche. En esa habitación solo quedaron, el ojiazul, el entrenador, la maestra atsuki ,el chofer del ceo y una enfermera que ya se había retirado por un asusto urgente del cual no tenía conocimiento.

Lo había visto todo, desde el momento en que trajeron al ojiazul hasta ahora.

-¿y tú?.-escucho que le decía el ojiazul.- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo llegaste a este lugar?-al principio pensó que sus oídos lo habían engañado después pensó en que fue solo su imaginación, pero al voltear su cabeza vio que, efectivamente, la pregunta era dirigida hacia él. Se limito a contestar.

-tuve un accidente en un partido de futbol, nada grave.-su pregunta hizo que todos vieran con detenida atención al joven tricolor, este se sentía incomodo por las muchas miradas que se posaron en el, así que cambio de tema.-y tu… ¿es verdad que te encuentras delicado de salud?

Ante lo pregunta del tricolor, el castaño no hubo más que sonreír con burla.

-eso es algo que no te incumbe.-la ironía del ojiazul no le molesto. Decidió no tomarle importancia. Después de eso no cruzaron más palabras.

-¿enserio no le duele nada?.-enserio que lo estaba exasperando. Su chofer no dejaba de preguntarle si se hallaba bien. Ya iba en la cuarta, era demasiado insistente.

-no pasa nada royer

El entrenador de tenis se disculpo, notifico que tenía un compromiso así que se dio a la fuga. Lo mismo pasó con la maestra atsuki, aunque reitero que volvería en unos pocos minutos.

El ojiazul Aprovechando la ausencia de la enfermera y del entrenador tomo una decisión.

-royer ve por el auto, nos vamos de aquí

-..¿Se va?..., pero la enfermera dijo que se quedara unos minutos más….

-y desde cuando yo recibo ordenes.- dijo furioso, con la interrupción de su jefe no dijo nada mas, solamente se limito a bajar la cabeza en signo de preocupación.

-si, ahora mismo señor kaiba.-en cuanto el chofer se retiro del lugar, ambos jóvenes, castaño y tricolor, se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Fue el tricolor quien tomo la iniciativa de conversar con el ojiazul. Aunque con evidente preocupación de que arruinara el momento articulo las siguientes palabras. En todo caso era mejor cerrar la boca como bien le dijo el rubio. _Calladito de vez más bonito_.

-y, entonces ¿te vas?

-sí, ¿algún problema?

-no para nada…, solo pensé que te quedarías a descansar…

No concluyo con lo siguiente, tenía ganas de hacer conversación con el ojiazul, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. O era que el ojiazul despedía un aire de intimidad que no le permitía expresarse con elocuencia.

No lo sabía, pero luego se le ocurrió entrar al campo de batalla en el cual aria saber al castaño lo ocurrido en su inconsciencia. Se aclaro la garganta para continuar.

-kaiba, hay algo que debes saber. Hubo un muchacho que preguntaba por ti.-no quiso entrar en lujo de detalles, Pensando en que nada de lo que diría le interesaría la ojiazul, fue todo lo contrario.

-y me, ¿llevaba una gorra en la cabeza?-la pregunta lo tomo sorpresivamente, pero en fin era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, desde hace un tiempo que quería interactuar con el ojiazul , solo que este no le daba muchas expectativas.-¿y bien?

La insistencia del ojiazul lo impulso en la desavenencia.

-exacto-dijo al fin.-, mientras tú estabas en estado inconsciente, un joven con ropa deportiva un tanto holgada, no dejaba de preguntar cómo te hallabas, decía: ´¿está bien?` ´¿se pondrá bien?` ´¡ayúdenlo¡`. Después de aquello no lo volví a ver, desalojaron el lugar por exceso de personas. Dime algo ¿es algún pariente tuyo?

No respondió la pregunta. Ante la narrativa del tricolor no hubo más que sentido que se petrificaba, tenía tantas preguntas, que otra vez parecía que tendría un dolor cabeza.

En primer lugar ¿porque la moza ,con la cual se había encontrado en la mañana se pondría atuendos de un joven?¿ como es que participaba en el mismo partido que él? y sobretodo ¿cómo es que precisamente era su oponente?.

Tenía más preguntas en la cabeza. En la lejanía de sus pensamientos, el tricolor le pregunto algo que no escucho. Seguía preguntándose.

¿Porque una muchacha ,que hace unas horas había sido atropellada por su chofer ,se hallaría tan preocupado por él?. No tenia lógica, pensar que alguien se preocuparía por ti después de que accidentalmente atropellaste a esa misma persona.

-¡hey¡ ¿kaiba que te pasa?.-la confusión de verse interrumpido con la repentina pregunta y con los ojos amatista del chico tricolor le hizo pensar que varias cosas estaban mal.

-no pasa nada

-¿estás seguro?, te he llamado tres veces y no me contestabas.

¿Tres veces? .Efectivamente algo estaba mal.

Segundos después llego su chofer, indicando que la limosina ya estaba lista. Se levanto con ayuda de su chofer pero luego se sostuvo solo, se puso en marcha hacia la puerta. No sin antes despedirse de su rival n1, ya que sobre todas las cosas no carecía de modales.

-hasta mañana.-y salió sin decir nada mas

-hasta mañana.-susurro el tricolor.

Luego de lo sucedido en la enfermería, yugi se puso a descansar. Tantas cosas que vivió ese día lo tenían exhausto. Ahora que recordaba no sabía nada de sus amigos, ni siquiera de joe.

De reojo vio su tobillo, ya no le molestaba tanto, era un suerte contar con la maestra atsuki, sin ella no sabía cómo habría llegado a la enfermería.

Sus ojos amatistas ahora se dirigieron a la ventana por la cual entraban pequeños rayos de sol. Se quedo en esa misma posición. Analizaba lo que le había dicho su maestra. _Una persona no vale por los triunfos que ha acumulado, si no por las veces que se ha levantado de sus derrotas_.

En parte tenía razón, los fracasos sirven para superarnos, sin ellos no tenemos el valor de enfrentarnos al destino.

Una sonrisa se dibujo entonces en su rostro, al sentir con la palma de su mano la contratapa del libro que le había obsequiado su maestra. En verdad que se trataba de un libro antiguo. Algo arrugado. De todos los libros que había visto en su vida no se había encontrado con uno que le atrajera de esa forma

Suspiro, era hora de volver a casa…

Mañana seria otro día...

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLIS** como estas en este día dignificante, ni siquiera sé que significa esa palabra y que importa.

Con este capítulo me di cuenta de que son muy, pero muuuuuuuy cortos. Espero mejorar en la ortografía y en mi escritura, por favor si alguien me da un review prometo por la tumba de mi hámster muerto que tratare de alargar los capítulos. Reconozco un problema cuando lo veo y este es uno .Por cierto eso de las derrotas y fracasos lo tome prestado de mi autor favorito Carlos C . S.

**Me costa que no deja de hablar de ellos. **

Y es que sus libros me salvaron la vida, literalmente .Me enamore de sus libros. Hablando de otra cosa. Ya estoy a punto de preparar una nueva historia, será de tragedia y suspenso

**Al fin te decidiste**

Aja, y mientras más rápido termine esta historia más rápido me enfocare en la otra

**Entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión **

¡Los amo a todos ¡

¡Un review para esta pobre escritora….¡

**Sayonara**.


	8. PERSECUCION

**UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO BY MIZUKI TOMOHISA 722**

**CAPITULO 8**

**PRESECUCION**

Se encontraban en la celda más sucia y lúgubre que jamás habían visto. El sonido de ratas escondiéndose en su escondrijo los puso más nerviosos de lo que estaban, apenas y unos pocos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana cubierta de barrotes que los privaba del claro dia. Un joven rubio en su desesperación se quito el zapato derecho y comenzó a golpear el metal frio ,el cual emitía un sonido hueco.

-muchacho, pierdes tu tiempo.-sonaba a una voz autoritaria.

-por favor señor…,¡se lo ruego¡ ,¡se lo suplico¡ ¡si quiere me pongo de rodillas¡. ¡Pero déjenos irnos¡

-¡ya te lo dije muchacho¡ ¡de aquí ,no sale nadie ¡ .Así que hazme el favor de cerrar la boca.

-¡pero es injusto¡.-en vano intento convencer al tipo uniformado, no había poder en el mundo que los sacara de ese horrible lugar.

-te lo dije, debimos quedarnos con tea.-le reprochaba al rubio su tonta idea de escaparse de la escuela.

-sin embargo, bien que cooperaste.-le hecho en cara su participación.

-pues….-ahora que lo pensaba mejor debió de escuchar a la castaña.

Ambos se hallaban encerrados en la celda de una comisaria. (Oh por dios).(O.O)

¿Pero cómo llegaron allí? Era muy complicado de explicar.

Al salir por la rendija de la escuela…

Flash back

-vamos apresúrate Tristán…

-espérame, que no vez que no puedo ni caminar con estos zapatos.-se quejaba el castaño

-estas tratando de decir que soy el culpable de que lleves puesto un par de zapatos dos tallas menos, madura Tristán ,¡por el amor de dios¡corre¡

-espérame, ¿quieres?

El rubio y el castaño se pusieron en un dilema, del cual no podían salir, no obstante no dejaban de correr como si en ello se fuera su vida.

El mas ajetreado era el rubio que tampoco dejaba de insistir en que debían ir mas rápido. la razón era más que obvia: debían llegar a tiempo a la escuela para que nadie se dé cuenta de la ausencia de los "prófugos".

Faltaba un poco para llegar a su destino .Al cruzar por una avenida fueron vistos por un policía, que al verlos con el uniforme de la escuela Domino se puso alerta. Entonces los dos se pusieron nerviosos por ese intento de ser sorprendidos infraganti, en un instinto desesperado de huir el rubio tomo una decisión.

-joe ¿a dónde vas?

-¡Tristán corre ¡ es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí¡

-pero que dices…-no continuo con lo demás, seguido por un impulso desconocido, le hizo caso a esa voz que nos dice que debemos hacer y que no. Lamentablemente, esa voz se parecía mucho a la voz del rubio.

-¡deténganse¡.-la voz del policía que gritaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia lo puso entre la espada y la pared. Era ahora o nunca.

-que mas da…

Se puso en marcha, tratando de alcanzar a joe.

Tuvo que cruzar la calle más concurrida de la ciudad, algunos tenían sus puestos de venta los cuales tuvo que atravesar con movimientos excesivamente difíciles realizar. Oyó el silbato que solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona. El policía estaba justo detrás de el.

En aquella persecución se sintió más como un pobre siervo escapando de su verdugo,( tenia mas aspecto a un documental de discovery chanel ).

En cámara lenta vio un contenedor de basura, de manera sorpresiva se le ocurrió algo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en el, no importándole siquiera el mal olor que producían los desechos que diariamente se acumulaba en ese muladar.

Guardando la respiración, se quedo quieto, como quien no quiere ser sorprendido de nueva cuenta.

Para cuando salió del contenedor no había absolutamente nadie, respiro con alivio y asquerosidad, aparte de que había escapado de aquel gendarme, olía a los mil demonios.

Sintió nauseas como si se tratase de una mujer embarazada, en este caso se trataba de un Tristán preñado.

-porque a mi…

FIN FLASH BACK

-sabes….-titubeó un poco a causa del mal olor que aun lo inundaba. -después de eso, me di cuenta que…¡ fue muy mala idea el haber hecho caso a tu mente torpe e ingenua.¡

-mira como me rio: je, je, je, je, je.-su sarcasmo no le pareció en lo absoluto gracioso.-mira que yo no fui quien se metió en un contenedor de basura, es mas.-reiteró.-me atrevería a decir que es culpa tuya el que ahora estemos aquí.

-¡como que es mi culpa¡.-dio un salto al oír del rubio tal "mentira".

-como escuchaste.- Tristán ladeo su cabeza en signo de que no sabía de lo que hablaba el rubio.- bien…, déjame recordarte lo que sucedió, a ver si así admites que eres un cabeza hueca.

-no lo creo

FLASH BACK

Luego de caminar un buen rato se sintió cansado, ya se hallaba en una de las plazas más cercanas a la casa del tricolor. Se detuvo un momento a descansar. Las nauseas ya habían pasado pero el olor seguía muy fuerte, necesitaba un baño urgente. Se levanto, tenia que hallar al rubio, quien sabe y quizás el policía lo había atrapado. Bueno, eso era imposible ya que el policía estaba siguiéndolo a él.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la derecha. Se quedo quieto por un momento. Luego se quedo estupefacto no sabiendo que hacer…una mano se había posado en su hombro izquierdo.

Sintió pavor al sentir como esa mano le apretujaba aun más. De quien se trataría. ¿Acaso era el policía que los seguía?¿ sería que lo había estado esperado? , o…

-hola

Se soltó violentamente de la mano opresora, por instinto corrió unos cuantos pasos, pero luego al identificar la voz que le produjo un escalofrió se detuvo expectante, esa voz se le hacía conocida. Se volteo y por un momento creyó que se iba de espaldas.

Se encontró con un joe sonriente que llevaba en la mano derecha un… ¿helado?

Al salir de su conmoción, Empezó a analizar lo sucedido.

-"maldición. –en su mente no hubo mas que explotado por lo que veía.-¿el limpio y yo con un hedor fatal? ; ¿Yo con restos de porquería y el con un delicioso helado?"

-pero Tristán..-escucho que el rubio le decía, mientras veía como el rubio le daba una lamida a su helado de fresa.- En donde demonios te metiste…huy, además, hueles como a perro muerto.

-joe….-unas cuantas venas aparecieron visibles en la sien del castaño.

-¿si…?

No pudo continuar, Tristán se le abalanzo, joe cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que ambos se tranquilizaran. Sobretodo Tristán quien no dejaba de soltar humo por sus conductos auditivos.

-¿ya estas más calmado?

-más o menos

-bien entonces, levántate tenemos que ir a la casa de yugi para preguntar si se encuentra bien.

-¡que ¡sigues con la loca idea de ir a la casa de yugi

-por supuesto.-dijo con sencillez joe.-no dejare que por nada del mundo le pase nada malo a yugi

-pero joe, no has pensado que yugi aun se encuentre en la escuela. Solo estaríamos metiéndonos en problemas gratis.

-tienes razón, pero debes saber que yo no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

En la mirada ojimiel del rubio se veía una determinación única, indescriptible, capaz de sobrepasar los más altos niveles del hombre, de eso se dio cuenta el castaño. Se resigno.

-bien pero no te olvides de que yugi también es mi amigo, asi que cuenta con migo.

-¡así se habla Tristán¡

Debían ser cautelosos y no dejarse engañar por las películas de acción en donde el bueno siempre gana , en esta ocasión no se trataba de una película ,era una carrera contra el reloj .

CONTINUARA…

Hola el flash back lo deje incompleto porque aun continua, si alguien tiene alguna pregunta o critica no dude en hacérmelo saber en un review.

**Me parece demasiado flashback**

A mí me parece que hablas demasiado. n.n

**En que te basas para creer eso.**

Bueno pues si no hacia este capítulo, el siguiente no se entendería.

**Podría ser. Hablando de otra cosa. No sabes, este viernes me la pase increíble, festejamos el dia del estudiante con mi compañeros de curso, para ser sincero fue la primera fiesta en la cual me he divertido tanto.**

Pero qué bueno. A ver si algún día me invitas a una fiesta con tus amigos

**Claro, si quieres también te llevo con migo de vacaciones a world Disney. ¬.¬**

¡ENSERIO SERIA ESTUPENDO¡

**Qué más da, quisiera felicitar a todos los jóvenes estudiantes en su día decirles que la pasen bien y que no se rindan en sus estudios . y de paso saludar a mi querida prima , feliz día del estudiante .**

Yo también tengo que felicitar a alguien

**A si, a quien **

A ti, FELIZ DIA DEL ESTUDIANTE, MI QUERIDO AMIGO BENITO.

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo ´n.n¡**

Hasta entonces

**Sayonara**


	9. QUE SON QUE primera parte

**UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 9**

** ¡¿ QUE SON QUE?¡ (PRIMERA PARTE).**

-sígueme contando. Según tu ¿porque fue culpa mía que estemos encerrados en este lugar?

-….-

-joe ¿me oyes?

-¿he?

-pero que distraído estas, que no ves que te acabo de preguntar algo

-…lo se, lo que pasa es que, no puedo concentrarme.

-porque no me sigues contando, a ver si así no andas distraendo tanto.- sugirió el castaño

-..Está bien. En donde estaba, mhhhm. A si…

**Flash back**

-¡hay alguien en casa ¡.-no hubo respuesta. Los ánimos de los chicos se estaban debilitando.

-quizás yugi no esté joe

-tienes razón, pero que pasara con el abuelo de yugi, ¿tampoco estará?

La pequeña tienda del señor salomón se encontraba abierta, pero nadie atendía el lugar . Llamaron dos, tres veces, pero nada.

-quizás salió

La duda los envolvió en un enjambre de pasmo al descubrir la puerta de la casa entreabierta. Se sintieron temerosos de que un ladrón hubiera profanado la residencia de los moto, por otra parte su deber en ese momento no era hacerse los policías. Si no hallar a yugi que se encontraba herido.

No obstante escucharon muy claramente desde lejos un sonido estremecedor. La casa estaba siendo esculcada desde sus adentros.

-¿que ha...Hacemos Tristán...?

-a mi ni me preguntes.-castañeaban sus dientes como si se encontraran en la montaña mas alta de la faz de la tierra. Como un niño que había hecho una travesura a su maestra, sus piernas temblaban constantemente. Podría haber la posibilidad de que la residencia moto estuviera ahora habitada por ladrones. Por otro lado tal vez solo estaban remodelando.

El incesante sonido ceso para dar comienzo al silencio. Mas que nerviosos estaban petrificados. Tenían dos opciones salir y llamar a la policía o entrar a ver que ocurría.

Las dos opciones eran realmente malas y perjudiciales para los dos jóvenes, ya que al elegir la primera opción serian sorprendidos fueran de la escuela en pleno horario de clases. La segunda, de igual manera si entraban cabía la posibilidad de que se toparan con un hombre armado, ambos decidieron echarlo a la suerte.

-que sea a la moneda. -sugirió el castaño

-¿estás seguro?

-no hay de otra

Tristán saco un yen de su bolsillo. Se lo mostro al rubio como diciéndole que la moneda decidía ahora su destino…trago saliva y luego asintió.

-si cae escudo llamaremos a la policía, si por el contrario sale cara entraremos a la casa. ¿De acuerdo?

"espero que salga escudo".-pensó el rubio.- de acuerdo

"espero que salga cara". Pensó el castaño. Contradictorio a joe por la manera en que un policía quiso cazarlo, literalmente.

La moneda cayó al suelo, los dos chicos se acercaron para ver que había decidido la moneda.

Claramente pudieron ver la cara de la moneda.

-bien.-dijo el castaño.-ahora joe tenemos que entrar

-pero…pero…pero….-parecía como si su lengua se le hubiese trabado. De esto se dio cuenta su acompañante.

-nada de peros. La moneda ya decidió.

Ambos con un miedo terrible entraron no sin antes percibir un ambiente pesado mas de lo normal.

Aun con un inmenso terror circulándole por la sangre, entro acompañado de su amigo Tristán. Fueron muy sigilosos al momento de poner un pie en la residencia. No escucharon ningún sonido. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron más de lo normal. Cada uno podía sentir el latido de sus corazones que palpitaban frenéticamente.

Algo se cayó. Empezaron a voltear a todos lados con un terrible presentimiento, un florero de cerámica yacía en el suelo hecho pedazos. Luego fue el rubio quien dejo escapar un grito al sentir que algo se movía entre sus piernas, en aquel momento Tristán le daba la espalda.

Justo antes de entrar, el castaño había dejado la puerta entreabierta. Ahora se habría lentamente mientras ambos escuchaban atentamente el rechinido en cámara lenta. El recinto se quedo a oscuras. Dos sombras se posaron en la entrada, atentos a lo que ocurría en ese momento, los muchachos abrieron mucho los ojos.

-son e…ellos, ¡oficial, arréstelos…¡

**Fin flash back**

Aun no podían creer lo que les había sucedido. Ante todo joe, quien no dejaba de preguntarse ,¿que era exactamente lo que sintió entre sus piernas? Era escalofriante el tan solo recordarlo. Por otro lado Tristán no dejaba de culpar al rubio.

-tal vez…-supuso el rubio, llamando la atención del castaño.-hubiera sido mejor que nos alejáramos de la casa.

-en eso tienes razón.-cambio de tema.-por cierto, todavía no me queda claro el que nos hayan encerrado en este agujero.

-te juro Tristán,… que yo tampoco lo sé.

Ambos se sentían desconcertados. Con lo último que paso ya no tenían las fuerzas necesarias para buscar a su mejor amigo. Además en tales circunstancias no había mucho que hacer.

Era de noche, daban las once de la noche, hoy tendrían que dormir en ese calabozo infestado de cucarachas y ratas. El ambiente era hostil y sombrío. Ninguno de los dos imagino que llegarían hasta esas circunstancias.

Solamente podían esperar al abogado que llevaría su caso.

Lamentablemente las cosas no terminaban ahí.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, ambos se pusieron de pie.

Un hombre de aspecto fúnebre los observaba detenidamente, no pudieron ver sus ojos. Llevaba unos anteojos negros. Vestía de negro en su totalidad...

-acompáñenme…

**.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´**

Las primeras luces del alba se hicieron presentes en la ciudad domino, el día era singularmente cálido. La ciudad entera podía oír el canto de los pajarillos al amanecer, hoy sería un día lleno de sorpresas. Para muchos este día seria único e inolvidable.

En una parte de la ciudad donde el terreno es amplio, la cantidad de arboles era inmensa ,un joven de fríos ojos azules desayunaba en compañía de un chico de ojos grises y cabello negro.

-hermano, haz estado callado últimamente.-con un café entre sus manos, el castaño no contesto. Tomo un sorbo de ese amargo café que siempre pide todas las mañanas. Se cruzo de brazos como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de hablar con ese tono que lo caracterizaba.

-y según tu ¿qué te hace pensar en ello?

-pues casi siempre me preguntas como me fue o por lo menos me hablas un poco sobre la compañía. En este caso ni lo uno ni lo otro. ¿Acaso sucede algo?

El pequeño mokuba estaba en lo cierto, en este caso el ojiazul cerró los ojos por un momento. Hablar de algo sumamente importante con su pequeño hermano, no estaba en sus planes.

Simplemente se limito a levantarse de su silla.

-todo está bien.

Vio como su hermano se retiraba, un extraño sentimiento se apodero luego del pelinegro. Después bajo la mirada en dirección a su vaso de leche. El tiempo lo había alejado de su hermano. Ya no era el mismo de antes, quería volver a esos tiempos en que ambos jugueteaban y reían sin medir las consecuencias.

"_Si tan solo el tiempo pudiera regresarse."_

Mokuba no estaba enterado de lo sucedido en la escuela del ojiazul. Es más, ayer el se había ido a una incursión por el museo, cuando volvió daban las cinco de la tarde. El ojiazul dio órdenes a sus empleados para que nadie le dijera a mokuba lo acontecido del partido en el que trágicamente perdió.

Aunque no estaba enterado de lo sucedido, se enteraría de la peor forma.

Alzo la vista para luego dirigirla al lugar en donde hace un momento estaba sentado el ojiazul hace algunos segundos. Vio su café y tuvo la necesidad de aclarar sus dudas. Fue directo a el con pasos apresurados. Al probar un sorbo del café se desilusiono al corroborar que no tenía ni una pisca de azúcar. Suspiro con nostalgia.

Su hermano le preocupo, no solo por el café, sino por lo distante que se comportaba. Se retiro del gran salón, sin siquiera imaginar la magnitud del problema.

**.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´**

Hoy no iría a clases, el doctor le había recomendado que guardara reposo. El un tanto ofuscado se resigno, tal vez sería la oportunidad de quedarse en casa como tantas veces lo quiso. Esta vez no era así.

La razón de su abatimiento era casi nula. Es decir, que lo único que lo ponía así era no poder ir a la escuela en un hermoso día como este. En otras palabras estaba parcialmente aburrido. En una ocasión cuando a un vivía con su madre, se enfermo. Tuvieron que cuidarlo más que a un bebe. Sin embargo su enfermedad no llegaba a ser más que una simple gripa. En este caso llego a los límites, ahora ni su madre podía darle aunque sea unas palabras de consuelo.

Cuanto la extrañaba.

Se dedico entonces a ver algunas cartas de duelo de monstruos. Al ir viendo su baraja una se le cayó, se inclino un poco en la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado, al reconocer la carta sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Viejos recuerdos le inundaron en ese momento.

_-¿qué hacemos faraón? ¡El tiene un monstruo más poderoso¡.¡ y además tienes tres mil puntos de vida¡._

_-no te preocupes yugi , confía en mí y en el corazón de las cartas._

_-pero…_

_-debes confiar yugi._

_-sí. Como tú digas faraón…_

Con esa carta del mago oscuro habían logrado alcanzar la victoria muchas veces. No Conocía muy bien el valor de esa carta. No se trataba de un valor económico ni mucho menos de un valor de aplicación. Era un valor indescriptible. En verdad, no le daría ningún precio a esa carta que junto con su compañero compartieron…

Tal vez el ahora tenía paz y tranquilidad, pero la cuestión era ¿quien se la daba a él?

Sin darse cuenta había recordado uno de los momentos más tristes de su corta vida. Un lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus orbes color violeta. Tenía que contenerse, era el destino quien decidió. Debía entender que todo pasó por algo. Que todo tiene un propósito.

Aunque debía de admitir que los momentos que vivió a su lado fueron los mejores de su vida. No que estuviera contento con ello, sino que el hecho de que nunca más lo volvería a ver le llenaba el corazón de pequeñas tachuelas que lentamente clavaban su corazón.

Que ironía del destino.

Sin embargo el destino era incierto, imprescindible. El destino puede jugar con los seres humanos, como en un juego de ajedrez…ahora era el momento….era su turno.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Algunos se preguntaran…**

**¿Porque la primera parte?**

**¿Porque son tan cortos los capítulos?**

**¿Porque estoy leyendo esto?**

**¿Porque me puse meditativo?**

**¿Por qué carajos me estoy riendo?**

**LA RESPUESTA ES SENCILLA**

**La escritora sufre de trastornos mentales. O.O¡**

Ups

HOLA como les va este es mi noveno cap. y enserio que no sé lo que pasa no me salen los capítulos largos.¿ Alguien me ayuda?.

Hablando de otro asunto se acuerdan de Beto… pues murió. De ahora en adelante yo conduzco SOLA el programa y no quiero oír quejas.

**HEY**

¡Te dije que te quedaras callado¡

**ES QUE… NO ME PUDE AGUANTAR.**

Qué más da ..Como sabes aquí mi compañero me hizo la ley del hielo por una semana¬.¬ No les parece injusto?

**ESO TE GANAS POR HECHAR A MI NOVIA A PATADAS **

Bla bla bla bla

**Y ADEMAS LE LANZASTE MI ALMUERZO SOBRE EL CABELLO.**

Es que ..

**¡Y POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS, LE OFRECISTE A TU HERMANO PARA QUE ME DEJARA¡.**

Eso si no lo niego o.o

**RRRRGGG Ò.Ó**

Téjate de estupideces, algún día encontraras a esa chica que te quiera, que te respete y que te ame sin condiciones

**PERO ELLA ME AMABA SIN CONDICIONES T.T**

¿Estás seguro? , Yo vi como mientras te abrazaba, te sacaba la billetera del bolsillo trasero.

**QUE… ¡HAAAA¡...¡MI BILLETERA¡ **

Es mejor que yo te busque otra novia, es más, en el próximo capítulo aremos un concurso para buscar a tu próxima novia. Ya lo tengo todo preparado. Se llamara el show de "ENCUENTRA Y BUSCA."

**ESTAS LOCA SABIAS ¬.¬**

Claro, todos mis conocidos me llaman para decírmelo.

**ENTONCES HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS.**

¡Eso voy a hacer¡ Así que no te vayas a perder este show de "ENCUENTRA Y BUSCA".

**YA QUISIERA VER COMO FRACASA TU DISQUE SHOW**

No fracasara, además invitaremos a personajes renombrados en esto de fanfiction. Así que si estás leyendo esto no dudes en inscribirte para ser la nueva novia de nuestro galán.

**Con todo esto nos vemos en el holocausto**

DIRAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

**Si,si,si… eso y demás**

Sabes que estás más gruñón de lo normal?. Así nadie quera ser tu futura novia

**¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si se puede saber.**

Por lo menos diles un piropo o un verso a todas las lectoras.

Bueno**… es momento de decirte que te quiero…Es momento de decirte que lo nuestro…Nunca se acabara…porque eres la luz del cielo...Que ilumina mi camino…en mi peregrinar. **

WUAU PERO que directo, ven es un buen partido. No se olviden de comentar. Pero sobretodo no duden en participar en esto del concurso o dejar un review.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ^.¬ ¡**

SAYONARA n.n


End file.
